


Our Children Tell Our Story

by smilingsarah10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Assassin AU, Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette isn't lying when he tells his kids the age old question of where they came from and where he met their dad. He's just not telling the whole truth until he has to. And that moment comes sooner than you might think when you're an assassin hiding it from your kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into writing Mulette instead of just reading it. It's not my OTP but it holds a special place in my heart. I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Hercules slipped into bed beside his husband. Lafayette turned so that he could curl into Herc’s side. It was a relatively normal night. He had unexpected complications in his assignment for the evening, but it was nothing that he and John hadn’t been able together. “You’re late. Everything go ok?” Laf murmured through his sleepy haze. 

Herc kissed his forehead. “Yeah, John was a little over-eager to get the job done, but it went fine. I’m sorry I was late, love. How were the kids?” 

“They were full of questions tonight at dinner. Wanted to know how we met and where they came from. It was cute really. Don’t worry, I didn’t lie. I just twisted the truth a bit.” Laf reached up to wipe something away from Herc’s brow with a frown. Red and tacky: Herc must have missed a spot or two in the cleanup. He had been doing this long enough that he shouldn’t have been so careless. 

“Well, what did you end up saying to them? Virginia and Georges are pretty intuitive. You’re the one that taught them how to spot a lie,” Herc rolled over, pulling Laf with him and onto his chest. He could feel his partner smile against his skin. “Are you asking me to tell you the story of how we met, mon chou? As if you could forget.” 

“Just remind me.” Herc closed his eyes and listened to Laf tell an over-simplified version of their story in the dark. 

“Well once upon a time, there were two foreign men, fresh out of their own countries and looking for work to get them by. Speaking sufficient, if not heavily accented English, both men were recruited by an older man who needed them to work together on a job. If they did well and worked well together, they would be permanently hired. At first, the young men fumbled. The Frenchman thought that the Irishman waited too long to make their business move, and the Irishman grew tired of the flamboyancy of the Frenchmen. They nonetheless pushed through their differences and formed the perfect team. They were always paired for their assignments and were in high demand. Eventually, they decided that they wanted more than just a partnership and went on a really successful date. After much prodding from their colleagues, the Irishman made the Frenchman an honest man. And they lived happily ever after.” Laf had paused the story to pepper Herc with kisses on his face, neck, and chest. 

Herc couldn’t help but laugh. Catching his face in his hands, Herc kissed him until he was breathless. “That seems to have a lot less sex than I remember, but the major points are there I guess. What about the kids?” 

“Well, you and I had always wanted kids. Neither of us has the capacity to carry a child, but the Schuyler sisters volunteered to be surrogates if we wanted. We were considering their offer when we stumbled across the cutest twins who were in need of adopting. With very little thought or preparation, we got the paperwork in order to take these little bundles of joy home. Who would have ever guessed that they would grow up to be such nosy teenagers?” Laf rubbed their noses together. He had always been more ‘cutesy’ and prone to fits of pda. Herc had never minded, secretly reveling in the fact that gorgeous Laf had picked him to kiss and take home every night after work. The part that was truly amazing to him was the fact that Laf had been just as enamored of him. Maybe it was a twist of fate, but they had both basically run away and landed smack dab into the perfect family and the perfect life for them. 

There was a noise, soft and not meant to be heard from a distant part of the house that distracted him from his thoughts. Laf stilled in his arms. In a voice barely above a breath, he locked eyes with Herc, “I’ve got the kids if you want to take out the trash?” 

Herc nodded. He rolled out of bed, landing softly, and unstrapping the gun from the inside of the bedframe. It was his ‘old reliable’, a Russian model AK-47 that he had smuggled into America with him when he fled Ireland. He and Laf had amassed quite the collection as they became more infamous, but they tended to stick to their favorites when they had a home invasion. Laf groaned, a noise that sounded like the definition of sex, and when Herc met his eyes, they were busy roaming over his body while he loaded his gun. “You know what seeing you in action does to me, Herc.” 

He smirked. “Well, baby, meet me back up here when I’ve dealt with the trash, and you can tell me all about it.” Laf cocked his rifle, nodding and winking before putting a finger to his lips. Together, they moved in silence through the house, noting the hushed voices from down the stairs. Laf moved down the hallway to check each of their teen’s rooms. He nodded to Herc, giving the all clear that they were both accounted for and asleep. They navigated the stairs with practiced ease, Herc taking the lead and Laf covering his flank. The first intruder was in their living room whispering to someone in their kitchen. ‘What amateurs!’ Herc mouthed to Laf. Laf shrugged and pulled out his silencer. He nodded to the kitchen and then to Herc. 

Herc took a moment to kiss him on the cheek, and then made his way to the kitchen. There was one man in all black, a traditional outfit for looting, turned away going through their pantry. Herc took the butt of the gun and smacked him in the back of the head. He crumpled, Herc guiding him to the ground so that he wouldn’t make noise and alert whatever other thieves were in the house. He had just finished tying the guy to the pantry doorknob when a gun cocked behind him. A muffled voice commanded him to his feet. 

Turning around he saw three men either passed out or dead in the hallway, one guy holding a restrained and very pissed off Lafayette at gunpoint, and one other pointing the gun at him. “Can I ask why you’ve bust up in my house, restrained my husband without my permission, and have a gun all up in my face?” Herc asked, standing up and dusting off his pants like this was a normal occurrence. The intruders looked back and forth between each other. Herc acted like he was being inconvenienced as opposed to held at gunpoint. “Well? I’m waiting.” 

“Um,” the first one stammered, “We were sent to bring in some assassins.” 

Lafayette snorted and drew their attention back to him. “Assassins? I am a stay at home father to two teenagers who are _trying_ to sleep. You six have just been menaces. Herc-y-poo, can’t you show them out?” Laf was batting his eyes and feigning innocence. The nickname mixed with the tone of voice had completely thrown off the intruders, so neither of them noticed Herc pulling his spare gun from where it was strapped to his ankle. Two shots to the head and the problem was taken care of. Herc did a quick walkthrough, snapping necks if anyone was still hanging on to consciousness. 

“Sweetie, don’t you think you’re forgetting something?” Laf purred from where he was still stuck in restraints. Herc turned to him and pulled him into a messy kiss. They both tasted like the smell of gunfire, blood, and a job well done. Pulling away, Herc gave Laf’s hair a tug. “I actually think I like you just like this. I could have my way with you however I wanted. Really tear you apart like we used to. Would you like that?” If his hooded eyes and erection weren’t enough of an answer, his moan was. Before Herc could comment further, there was a noise from the stairwell. He broke Laf out of the restraints and passed him the gun in his hand so he could pick back up his rifle. They both moved back to the stairs with caution. Aiming their guns, they moved into the doorway. 

That’s when they froze in place. Staring at them with wide, scared eyes were both of their twins. Georges had bravely taken the front, holding up his compound bow. Virginia was obviously grasping her fencing sabre too tight to be very effective. The sight of them ready to defend each other and their house did weird flip-floppy things to Herc’s heart. He lowered his rifle. Laf gasping when he saw the kids too. 

With everyone lowering their weapons, Georges stuttered out, “Daddy? Pere? What’s going on?” He was putting up such a brave front; Herc felt so proud of their son. He was a natural. Virginia wasn’t looking all that shaken either. 

Lafayette slid the safety onto his weapon and stuck it in the holster on his own ankle. “Ok kids, maybe we should sit down. I might have left a little bit out about your dad and I.” Everyone tentatively settled down. Laf moved them into the living room, having Herc carry all of the bodies to the kitchen. “Will you give Alex and Aaron a call as well as Washington honey? We will need a cleaner, Aaron will have to know in case we need to lawyer up, and Washington’s the big man: they might be after him as well.” 

“How many time have you done this before?” Virginia squeaked at the same time Georges asked, “You mean like Uncle Alex, Uncle Aaron, and Pappy? They’re in on this, too?” 

Herc kissed Laf’s cheek, grateful to not have to get the ball rolling on the real conversation that they were hoping to never have to tell their kids. Laf settled into the chair across from their couch where the kids were waiting for an explanation. “This will be easier if you do not interrupt me and save your questions until the end. Our story is basically what I told you earlier, but with many more details. So here we go…” 

\---------- 

Lafayette stepped off the plane holding his one way ticket from France. As the only son of a mob kingpin, he hadn’t wanted to stick around when some young gunman had worked his way to the top and killed the rest of his family. He escaped with his life and his gun and the clothes on his back, barely managing to buy the ticket to America before a hold had been placed on his card and the rest of the new mob’s men were after him. He remembered running, killing pawn after pawn until he was out of ammunition and out of options. He had been cowering in a dark alley, another lackey about to approach him to take him back to France for a ‘proper burial’ when out of nowhere there was a gunshot in the dark. A hand helping him to his feet was connected to a large burly older man who introduced himself as, “Just Washington.” 

He had commented on Lafayette’s marksmanship and fighting ability, having apparently watched him fend for himself over the few weeks he had been hiding in the city. “Your skills would be an asset to my growing company. If you’d like a job and protection, that is.” When Laf asked why the man had defended him, he simply said, “I don’t like bullies.” 

Laf soon found out that his new job was basically rental security for Washington. He was head of black market trade in this part of America and had just lost one of his trusted guards which was the opening Laf would be filling. It didn’t take Laf long to figure out the hierarchy here. Washington had a tight knit inner circle of assassins for hire, his guards, and then the lackeys. Laf knew that he wanted to be in that inner circle. Washington had taken a special interest in him but was holding him back for seemingly no reason. 

When Laf had finally had enough of watching others come and go with their successful field missions, he had stormed into Washington’s office to demand to know why. Washington had at quietly with a smirk on his face until Laf was done ranting, then pointed to the person in the room that Laf had failed to notice although he wasn’t sure how. He was a big guy: broad across the shoulders and chest and muscles that you could only get and keep from constant dedication. He had a scowl on his face at presumably having been interrupted by Laf, but beside that, Laf couldn’t find a fault in him. “Lafayette, this is Hercules. I only promote in pairs which is why you’ve been on the back burner for so long. I was trying to find a good match for you, and Herc is perfect. I’m actually glad you stormed in because now I don’t have to go find you to assign your first mission.” 

The mission itself seemed easy enough. A local mob wife had enough of her husband’s abusive behavior but couldn’t kill him herself. Herc and Laf were to find a way to discretely kill him so that she could play the victim and run the mob herself. They unfortunately had different ideas of how to do that and spent most of their night of planning yelling insults at each other. 

“Listen, you little French fuck, if we go in there guns a’blazin’ neither one of us is coming out alive, and, more importantly, the job wouldn’t actually get done. We need to slow down and think of a strategy!” Herc had yelled in Laf’s face. 

Laf, not one to back down from a fight, held his ground and yelled right back, “You ignorant asshole, I don’t know if the potato famine meant you didn’t get enough vitamins to be able to hear correctly, but I had a plan! We charm our way in and out. No guns needed until go time. I’ve been in the mob before!” 

“Oh, you did _not_ just bring the potato famine into an argument against me. That’s it, I’m whoopin’ your ass.” Herc had lunged and initiated a fight. Their squabble was what revealed the undercurrent of sexual tension…

_“Ew, Pere, we don’t need to hear the sex bit. Get back to the good part,” Georges groaned from the couch. Herc piped up from the other room, “Listen, youngin’, that **is** the good part, and we aren’t to it yet.” Lafayette continued the story over the exaggerated gagging from his darling children. _

The sexual tenssion actually gave Herc and Laf an idea of how they were going to get in. Apparently, the mob husband wasn’t very faithful. He liked to bring home pretty young men, have his way with them, then dispose of them. Herc and Laf had been standing in the bar that the husband frequented, sipping drinks and discussing the plan when Laf got propositioned by the husband in question. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Laf turned on the ‘French charm’ and much to Hercules’ panic looked as if he was going to be able to infiltrate. Herc knew Laf didn’t have any weapons on him and wasn’t as good at hand to hand combat as Herc, so he would have to think fast or potentially lose his new partner. 

Herc sauntered up behind Laf and the husband. “Evening sir, it seems you’ve taken a liking to my boyfriend.” 

Laf almost spit out his drink. He couldn’t figure out what Herc was playing at until he opened his mouth and continued speaking as if Laf wasn’t there. “Now, I don’t mind. My darling has always had a thing for powerful men, and I am not one to deny him anything. All I ask,” Herc stopped and made eye contact with Laf, “is that I get to watch.” 

Somehow they had stumbled onto a secret kink of this mob boss’ (and possibly Lafayette although he would have never admitted it at the time), and that secret was what got them alone with the man they were going to kill. Herc had almost been too distracted by Laf’s strip tease in the skeevy motel to remember that they were there on business. It was a one shot operation. They called in the cleaning crew, extracted themselves from the scene, and called it a night. 

_“Then we went home and your Pere showed me a REAL strip tease…” Herc started and Virginia cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Wait, wait. So you all met through an killing a mob boss?!”_

_“Oui, darling, that is what I said. Try to keep up, you’re smarter than that,” Laf had poked fun at her. The mood in the room was heavy until Georges broke the silence with a quiet but sincere, “That’s fucking awesome!”_

_Virginia had conceded, “That is pretty cool. So what about all our uncles and aunts? Are they all assassins too?” Laf decided that honesty was the best policy in this situation._

_“Remember, loves, for your safety, none of this leaves this room. Our whole ‘family’ are parts of this ring, yes. Pappy Washington is the head. Aunt Eliza is also an assassin while her husband Uncle Alex keeps the books and runs cleanup. Uncle Burr is our on call lawyer and his wife, Aunt Angelica, does recon with her and Eliza’s sister, Peggy. The other assassin pair is Uncle Jemmy and Uncle Thomas. John is the youngest member. He’s only a few years older than you all. His first mission was tonight, with your dad. That’s why he was home late.” They were all silent for a moment as the kids processed that their family wasn’t what they knew. Finally Georges asked, “Ok, so what about us?”_

Lafayette and Herc were celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary. It was a quiet affair spent with their ‘family’: everyone had earned the day off in the previous week having gone on four missions straight with all hands on deck. On quiet nights like that, they fantasized about what it would be like if they were just a normal couple in a normal family. One that didn’t constantly have weapons strapped to various body parts or hidden in table legs and forgotten dressers. One that could consider having an actual family. When Laf had brought up wanting kids, Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza had all volunteered, as long as they could copulate the ‘natural way’ which had made both Laf and Herc burst into laughter. The idea was dropped though, until Washington had burst in carrying two babies, one in each arm. 

“These two were left out in front of the bar. I heard them cooing as I was closing up to come here. I… I couldn’t just leave them,” Washington had stated. Laf and the girls rushed to take the babies from him so he could take off his coat and come inside. “I’m not sure what we are going to do with them though. I’m too old to raise kids. I have enough trouble with you lot.” 

Herc looked at Laf holding both babies in his arms, cooing back at them and making faces to make them laugh. They had been the only ones in the group to talk about wanting kids at the time. Herc took one of the babies from Laf and held the small bundle tight against his chest. The baby had a head full of curls that spilled out from their tightly swaddled blankets. One look and he was taken. He made eye contact with Laf and saw that Laf was feeling the same way. At the same time, they turned to the group and said, “We’ll take them,” and, “We’ll take care of them.” 

From there it was just a matter of forging the paperwork, moving into one of the safe houses, and getting into the routine of childcare. They named the babies, a boy and a girl. Everyone would take shifts helping to raise them. Laf and Herc could leave the children with anyone in their ‘family’ and know they were safe while they completed their missions. Each of them had come up with a ‘job’ so that the kids never faced any suspicion while going through school and growing up. They found their family member’s hobbies _quirky_ , but like good kids didn’t complain when their Pappy wanted to teach them knife throwing, or when Aunt Peggy taught them about poison detection, or when they were enrolled in archery and fencing and the rifle squad. 

\----------

“And up to this point, the house has been attacked 15 times. This is the first time we’ve ever had you two wake up.” Laf finished the story as Herc came out with homemade hot cocoa for everyone in the room. Laf smelled kalua in his, and thanked God for Herc seemingly being able to read minds. 

Virginia looked as if the wheels were going to turn so hard in her head that they were going to come out her eyeballs. “So… You two are deadly assassins. Bisexual, deadly assassins. And we were adopted from God knows where because we were left… in front of the bar Pappy owns… and instead of killing us or turning us into the authorities… y’all _adopted us _?”__

“Sweetie, we checked the records for the hospitals and agencies to make sure that we couldn’t find your parents. We didn’t want to steal you away, but we didn’t want to put you in a system where you might get separated or worse, either. Especially when we knew that our family, especially me and your Pere, could love you just as much or more than any other home you went to.” Herc had gone to sit between them on the couch. After an awkward pause, they both cuddled into his side and started to relax. They all needed time to process, but Laf knew they’d be ok. Maybe even better than ok, now that everything was on the table. 

Alex arrived with Washington, Burr, and the cleanup crew not long after. The kids ran up and greeted them just like usual, although the other adults were shocked into a weird acceptance that they knew the whole story. Laf went to shoo the kids upstairs to a chorus of, “Can’t we stay awake for the cleanup?” and, “Why do we have to miss all the excitement?” Herc kissed Laf’s cheek when he gave the typical parent response: “You have school in the morning, now go to bed!” 

Herc thought about the stories he had relived that night. They may not be other people’s version of a ‘normal’ family, but they were a family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	2. After Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the porn that was left out of the story Laf told his children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically PWP. Tw: minor violence, mentions of killing, mentions of gunplay, bloodplay, etc. Keep in mind that our boys are young and reckless and up to this point only have each other and Washington (But they aren't close to him yet). Enjoy!

Lafayette was basking in the feeling of a well done execution when the cleaning crew finally arrived to figure out how to make the scene appear like a suicide. Herc was across the room talking into his cell phone to their boss, Washington. Herc had put him on speaker tohear Washington congratulate the two of them on a job well done, but when it came to explaining how the operation had gone, Herc had opted to turn off the speaker so that not everyone could hear him talk quietly into the receiver. Which just left Laf to really take in the other assassin as he walked around laughing into the receiver. 

His partner was huge: tall and broad across the chest and shoulders. Just enough hair that you could run your fingers through it and tug. Chiseled abs and stacked muscle were covered in a shirt and pants that only served to highlight the defined curves that made him look like a god. Watching the way his hands cradled his rifle and the sure way he aimed and shot had turned on Laf more than he cared to admit. Unfortunately, he knew better than to mix business with pleasure. He shook the arousal from his head and focused on changing out of his blood splattered clothes and into his spares. 

When he turned back around, Herc was crossing the room with a black duffle bag strung across his back. It wasn’t the safest way to transport rifles, but no one ever said that you had to be safe to be a good assassin. “Our payment is in the bag. We can go back to my place and split it, or we could go get some food and drinks at a bar and just split it later,” Herc said while watching Laf get all of his holsters resituated under his pants. Laf had always preferred smaller weapons and knives: both of which were easily concealed if you just knew how to tuck your clothing. So focused on getting redressed, he missed the innuendo in Herc’s words. 

Laf literally moaned at the idea of bar food and the potential to go home with someone and take care of the post kill adrenaline. Herc’s eyes had gone dark for a moment when Laf moaned, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice much. “You have your fakes?” Herc asked while they walked out of the motel. He had to have been referring to his fake IDs. Laf had a few that ranged between his actual age, 19, and 25 so that he had options. He nodded at Herc.

“You have yours?” Laf shot back as Herc managed to secure his bag to the back of his motorcycle. Laf blushed as Herc gestured for him to get on and snug behind him. Then he handed him a hair tie and an extra helmet. Laf scoffed. “What kind of assassin wears a helmet?” 

“If I was an actual citizen, I wouldn’t need one. I’m 21. And the kind of assassin that doesn’t want to be recognized leaving the scene of a crime, so put it on and shut the hell up,” Herc joked while knocking Laf’s chin gently with his knuckles. They had only really interacted that day, but the joking gestures had already become familiar and almost flirty. 

Laf scowled a little harder at his partner before he slid the helmet on and his expression didn’t matter anymore. Herc encouraged him to scoot in close and wrap his arms around him tighter to make it easier for him to drive. Laf took a deep breath and prayed that Herc wouldn’t say anything about his hard on that was not concealed at all by his jeans. Other than what sounded like a chuckle, Herc remained silent and revved the engine before pealing out of the lot. Laf was glad that he was wrapped so tightly around Herc’s solid form. 

The bar that Herc picked was perfect: a hole in the wall joint that was a little on the rough side. Laf barely flashed his ID before he was in, Herc following close behind. They took their places at the bar and the bartender gladly brought them some light bar food and strong drinks. Laf talked casually about the motel that he had been staying in until he saved up enough for an apartment. Herc mentioned that Washington had set him up in an apartment if Laf ever wanted a real place to crash. Laf chuckled and didn’t think too much about the offer. He didn’t like to take handouts, and he was sure that Herc wasn’t inviting him home. 

After some more small talk, Herc payed for their stuff and ordered another round of drinks. “So what are you doing after this?” he had asked casually, stretching on his barstool and showing more muscle than anyone had any right to see. 

Laf tried not to ogle him as he answered. “Well, we’re in a bar. Might as well find someone to go home with right?” Laf saw the dark expression come back into Herc’s gaze. Before he could ask about it, a hand clamped onto his shoulder spinning him the other way. 

A relatively built older man was face to face with where Laf had turned. His breath smelled like whiskey and he was already feeling up Laf in a way that could only be described as aggressive. He breathed into Laf’s ear, “Hey, hot stuff. Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” 

While the way he was going about it was unacceptable, Laf tried to imagine those strong hands on his body for just the night. Unfortunately, all he could picture were Herc’s strong hands instead. Laf hadn’t had sex since he left France, so he would take whatever he could take at this point. Before he could push the guy away, Herc ripped the man’s hands away. “I’d say it was a gun, creep. Don’t touch strangers without their permission.” 

The man scowled at Herc. Laf could tell things were about to get interesting. “Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can’t touch?” the man snarled. 

“I would check your tone honestly,” Laf supplied from his spot on the barstool. Herc was coiled like a tight spring, and only an idiot would want to go up against him. 

The man in question was apparently an idiot. He threw the first punch. Unfortunately for him, Herc caught the fist in the air in one of his large hands and squeezed. There was a sickening crunch as it sounded like bones broke. Herc used the guys momentum to continue pulling him forward so that his solar plexus rammed into Herc’s raised knee. When he was on the ground, Herc punched him in the face, then kicked him in the ribs, before deciding he was done and pulling Laf out of the bar. 

They were barely out the door when Herc pinned him to a wall just around the corner. “You were not gonna go home with that guy?” It was a question that came out more like a statement. There was a mixture of disbelief and a hope that he would be proved right in his tone. 

Laf shrugged deciding to poke Herc’s buttons a bit. So much for not sleeping with his partner. “Gotta get rid of this energy somehow. Figured I’d take it where I could get it.” 

“If you had any self-respect, you’d find a real man to take you home. Not some asshole who feels up random guys at the bar,” Herc lectured as he used his body to keep Laf in place. Laf had felt the spike in sexual tension since Herc had stood up from the bar. It was an interesting thought to consider how possessive he already was of Laf. Laf considered how he would feel if it had been the other way around and decided he might be a little possessive, too. 

“Oh, a ‘real man’, huh? Wanna’ show me where I can find one of those?” Laf licked his lip and looked up into Herc’s eyes. He finally recognized the dark expression there as lust. 

Herc gripped his chin and hefted him up higher on the wall so that Laf was being fully supported by the bigger man’s body. “A _real_ man would make you want to keep coming back to just him. A real man would make sure that you were more than satisfied and would keep you that way until you were addicted. How long’s it been since you were satisfied? How long since you had someone who wasn’t just a cheap thrill one night stand but who could actually get you excited and keep you coming back for more?” 

Laf moaned as Herc’s thumb traced his lower lip and his other hand cupped his ass. “You think I didn’t notice you after we took care of business? I saw your eyes when I shot the dirt-bag earlier. I know what lust looks like. I can see it now after I kicked that guy’s ass and still have his blood on my knuckles.” 

Herc lifted his knuckles up to Laf’s face as if to prove his point. Instead of acknowledging the blood was there, Laf licked all the way across his knuckles and made a show of rolling his hips and throwing his head back. Herc just chuckled darkly. “Oh, baby, you are such a dirty boy, aren’t you? I could have probably just let you lick me clean after the kill earlier,” he started palming Laf through his jeans in a way that was unfair and distracting. “Hell, I could take you home and make you lick my gun clean and that would probably be enough to get you off if you’re reacting so strongly to a little fight.” 

“Herc, please,” Laf whined, wanting more than anything for Herc to just take him right there in that back alley. 

Herc leaned in and kissed him finally. He used more teeth than necessary and was rough on Laf’s lips but followed his teeth with a teasing tongue. Laf felt as if he could get high off just the act of kissing alone if Herc was the one he was kissing. Laf was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t notice that Herc had carried him back over to his bike until he was straddling it and Herc was climbing on in front of him. Herc turned around to put his helmet on. “You good to come back to my place?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Laf wrapped his arms back around Herc’s waist, this time unashamed to press himself into his back. Before they pulled out, Laf heard him mutter, “I’ve been dropping hints all night.” Laf chose to acknowledge his statement by rolling his hips again. Finally, Herc hit the accelerator and they were off. 

The ride over to Herc’s apartment Laf did his best to not rut against the bigger man so he could focus on driving. Luckily, Herc’s apartment was either really close to the bar, or he was not obeying the traffic laws. Either way, Laf was excited to be on his feet and following Herc up the stairs and into his rooms. The door had barely closed when Herc threw Laf against the door. Laf let out a gasp, and Herc’s look switched from horny to concerned. “You ok? Was that too rough?” 

“ _Lord_ no. Rough me up; make me yours,” Laf leaned forward and captured Herc’s mouth, pulling at his clothes trying to get them off or get him to take them off. 

Herc leaned in and bit Laf’s collarbone hard, not quite enough to draw blood but more than enough to pull a groan from him. He kissed up Laf’s neck and then licked the shell of his ear. “You want my clothes off? Earn it. Put that mouth of yours to work and tell me what you want, or I will find a better use for it.” 

“I want you to _take me_. Pull my hair, pin me up against this wall and use me to find your own pleasure, and bite me until I bleed. Make me scream then don’t stop until I can’t scream anymore. Do you think you are _man enough_

for that?” Laf gritted out, feeling pent up and constricted and insanely turned on while Herc roughly held his hands against the wall and continued biting and sucking on his neck.

Almost sounding bored if not for the teasing smirk on his lips, Herc leaned up and responded, “I’ve had harder challenges, but I can do that, yes.” Laf’s feet were suddenly off the ground and Herc was violently kissing him as he carried him to another room of the small apartment. He found a tear at the bottom of Laf’s shirt and used it to rip the shirt off of him. Laf had half a mind to be mad until Herc’s hands and teeth were back on his torso. Pressed up against yet another wall, Laf was helpless as Herc bit down hard enough to break the skin on his chest. Laf’s hips jerked up involuntarily and he let out a soft moan on top of a few shallow breaths. 

“Glad to see you weren’t bluffing,” Herc teased as he pulled off Laf’s pants while still holding him up, leaving Laf in only his knife and gun holsters strapped to different parts of his legs. Laf was used to being with strong men, but Herc was strong to the point it was ridiculous, and being carried around and tossed up against walls had made it so he was literally leaking precum. 

Herc tipped Laf’s chin up and kissed him gently, a surprising change of pace as Laf licked into his mouth and chased the iron tang of his own blood across Herc’s teeth. While they were kissing, Herc pulled off his own shirt, only breaking the kiss when he needed to pull it over his head. Laf let his hands trail across the muscles he had been appreciating earlier. “You are literally one of the hottest people I have ever seen,” Laf whispered as he kissed from Herc’s neck to his sternum and back up. 

Herc pulled his hair so that Laf was looking in his eyes. His smirk mixed with the teasing circles he was rubbing into Laf’s hipbone, and Laf’s dick twitched in anticipation. “What an eager little slut we are,” Herc kissed the name into his neck while fumbling for the lube that was conveniently on his dresser. He spread the lube onto his fingers before roughly circling Laf’s entrance with one finger Laf pressed down as best he could from where he was pressed into the wall. “Look at you, so beautiful when your body is practically begging for me to fuck you. You want me to press into you like _this_?” He finally slid in a finger, and as if with practice only took a second to make Laf see stars by pressing into his prostate, continuing to add fingers and work him further as he talked. “Feel good sweetheart? Can you feel yourself opening up so prettily for me? Won’t be long till it’ll be my dick instead of my fingers. You want me to fuck you up against the wall? Fuck you like a cheap whore, not good enough for the bed? I bet I could fuck you so good I wouldn’t even have to touch your dick.” 

Laf shuddered and whimpered as Herc stepped out of his pants. Easily avoiding the holsters on his legs, Herc pushed Laf’s thighs back towards his shoulders so that he would have a good angle when he finally pushed into Laf. Laf could feel himself breaking as Herc’s dick pressed roughly into him and then drug across his prostate. The angle was perfect, and Herc’s pace at a strange fast thrust in and low pull out was enough to make Laf lose his mind. Herc continued to bite and kiss and lick where he could across Laf’s shoulders leaving little trails of bruises and blood while Laf moaned and begged for Herc to touch him. Herc only kissed him and reassured him that he knew Laf could cum without being touched. 

Laf felt it pressure slowly building in his abdomen and with only a few more thrusts in and out, his body was contracting and felt like an orgasm was shaking him even though he hadn’t actually came. Tears sprang to his eyes as Herc continued to whisper to him how good he was doing and how beautiful he looked, open and needy like this. Very shortly after, Herc was letting out quiet curses and biting onto Laf’s shoulder as he came. 

He gently pulled out and pulled Laf away from the wall to lay him on the bed. Herc helped him stretch out he muscles in his legs, placing kisses on his torso down his thighs, before noticing that he was still hard. “Baby, why didn’t you say something? I still have to take care of you.” 

Laf waved him off. Sometimes he would have a dry orgasm and was too embarrassed to talk about it with his partners. Herc didn’t seem put off though, only contemplative. After only a beat of silence, Herc held Laf’s hips to the mattress and licked from his balls to the head of his dick. Laf’s body jerked, oversensitivity making him jump. Herc paid him no mind though as he braced him to the bed with one arm and took him fully into his mouth in one go. As Laf bucked up into his mouth with a start, Herc’s found his ass with his other hand and slid back into him. 

Laf was cursing as Herc flicked his tongue over his sensitive head and gave him a look that meant he knew exactly how good he was with his mouth. Laf tried to pull him off as he got close, but Herc stubbornly stayed right where he was. Laf to came with a shout, only Herc’s arm bracing him to the bed to keep him from potentially choking Herc. 

Once the aftershocks of his orgasm had passed, Herc climbed back up the bed to lay beside him. Before Laf had time to feel weird, Herc was pulling him into a cuddle. There was a moment of peaceful silence where both breathed in the post orgasmic haze. The silence was broken when Herc rolled over so that he was almost leaning over Laf. “So that was awesome, right?” 

Laf snorted in a way he was sure wasn’t attractive. “Awesome? It was probably the best sex I’ve ever had. … I mean, yeah, pshhh, it was ok. Don’t get a big head.” 

Herc laughed openly. “Well if it was just _ok_ , you won’t mind staying until morning so I can try to do better?” 

Laf gave him a quizzical look before asking, “Are you asking me to stay?” 

Herc ran his hand through his short hair and down the back of his neck in a way that was both hot and endearing. “I mean, yeah, I’d like it if you stayed. Maybe I could make you some breakfast and then we could go out for real. Like… a date?” 

Laf couldn’t contain their smile long enough to be sarcastic. “Yeah, a date and some breakfast would be nice. A guy could get used to that.” 

Even as they curled up to go to sleep, they had no idea how used to it they were going to get. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing some smut to fill in the blanks in the story that I had to leave to make it "child friendly" but if people are interested in reading that, let me know!


End file.
